The Lost And The Hope
by lilyofthevalley
Summary: This is when Jake's parents were forced to become controllers by the yeerks by Tom only from their point of view


Disclaimer- I do not own the Animorphs, the characters, or even really the plot. Some of the story is taken from #49   
  
I always wondered what must have gone through Jake's parents minds when they realized who their son was and what he had been doing for three years without them ever finding out. So here goes.  
  
Jean (Jake's mom)  
  
We had needed a new lawnmower, so Steve and I thought we might as well try and make it a family outing. Tom and Jake had seemed so distant lately. Actually it had been a long time since they hadn't been distant. When Jake had turned 13 and Tom quit the basketball team was when they both started coming home late, grades dropped, and never seemed to have any time for their family anymore. They had been so close as children. But as they grew older they never were together, never talked or laughed, nothing. Tom began to get involved in the Sharing. At first, I thought it was great, but he seemed almost obsessed with it. What could do? He wouldn't listen to me, and I didn't want to push him away any farther away than he already was. He also became almost callous to his father, Jake, and I. He acted nice to me at times, but he always brushed me off. I didn't understand then. Now I certainly do.  
  
Jake withdrew it seemed almost completely from us. He tried to act as if everything was fine, but I knew otherwise. His eyes were the biggest clue. They used to be so full of life and happiness, now they looked as if he had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. He spent even more time away from home. I can't tell you how many times he said he was going over to Marco's house or to the mall. I didn't check up on him. He had always been a trustworthy kid, and I was at work. How could I have known? Oh, I should have paid closer attention. I knew something was wrong after a while because he started to come home late, and he had a shorter temper. He was always worried. Jake tried to act happy around us, and I have to say he was a pretty good actor. I was fooled for a while. But your children can only put on an act for so long.  
  
Anyways, as I was saying Steve and I thought we would try and make this a family outing.   
  
"Jake, Tom we thought that maybe we would go shopping this morning and look for a lawn mower." Steve suggested.  
  
Already, I could see Jake shaking his head, "Sorry, I can't Dad. I promised Rachel I'd go to the mall with her."  
  
I could see Steve start to get mad. "Well why don't you call up Rachel and tell her you can't go?"  
  
"Dad, come on, I already promised her."  
  
"Dad just let him go, if he doesn't want to go don't make him." That was Tom. Now I know that he just thought that it would be easier to get Jake want he had taken us all.  
  
We ended up going without Jake. As we were driving to the store Tom asked if we could stop by the Sharing Headquarters to drop off something. We said fine. When we got their he asked us to come inside with him because we had never really seen the club headquarters.  
  
Steve (Jake's dad)  
  
I was thrilled that Tom wanted to share some of his life with us. He had never told us much about the Sharing before. Jean and I walked into the building. Tom motioned down a hallway and we followed him. All of a sudden I felt somebody grab me. "Tom, Jean run!" I yelled out. But it was too late.  
  
I struggled as the men grabbed us, forced me down a different hallway and into the janitor's closet. They stopped and one of the men reached over and put his hand underneath a hook by the wall. With amazement, I saw the wall open into a door. The stairs spiraled down into the darkness and in my heart I knew if I went down those stairs something awful would happen. I forced my knee in between the man's legs. He doubled over and pain. I lunged for the man who held my wife. I yelled out to Tom "Help me." Jean punched one of the men and gave them a bloody nose. Tom suddenly grabbed my arm as I had a good shot at a punch at one of the men and pulled me back. He nearly broke my arm. He wrestled me to the ground. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him. The men grabbed Jean and I and forced us down the stairs. We left Tom there.   
  
"I'll be down in a minute." Tom told one of the men. I couldn't believe it. Tom arranged this whole thing. How could my own son betray me like this? And why? I looked over and saw the pain and fear in Jean's eyes.  
  
They forced the yeerk into my ear. I met Hirash 23 (What are you doing in my head? Get out!) I yelled at the yeerk when I realized I could no longer control my body.   
  
He said (I am now in control of your body human. Get used to it.) He began to go through my memories and thoughts. (Oh, so it is your son. The leaded of the "Andalite Bandits".) He scoffed.   
  
(What are the Andalite Bandits? What about Jake?) I demanded.  
  
(You don't know. That really is a riot. You humans can really be very stupid.) Then he told me about Jake and the Animorphs.  
  
I was shocked. It explained it all. How Jake had seemed so worried and had been coming home late. The thought of aliens invading Earth seemed unbelievable, but now that one of them was in my head that was a different story. It was not as hard to believe. I wished I could cry for shame. For not noticing. For not asking enough questions. For not paying closer attention. How could I have been so stupid? Such an idiot. Because of my carelessness my son would suffer the consequences. But maybe, he would escape. I hoped with all of my heart and soul. Oh, Jean. I wish I could talk to you now. I wish I could hold you again.  
  
Jean  
  
My yeerk was Lukat 789. He forced me to drive back to my house. Jake was the leader of the "Andalite Bandits". I couldn't believe that my son and a few of his friends were the only ones fighting this alien invasion. How could the government not know? How could no one else know? It didn't make any sense. And why hadn't Jake told us? That question gnawed at me making my guilt even deeper. I was biding my time as we neared the house. When the time was right I would rebel.   
  
Suddenly a bird hit the car head on. (Human scum!) thought Lukat 789. I rolled the window down and caught a glimpse of the bird. I pulled out what is called a Dracon Beam. A yeerk gun. My hand was clenched around the gun. I knew Lukat was angry.  
  
The bird spun back toward us.   
  
Tssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
Dracon fire blasted past. The neighbor's birdbath exploded. The bird reeled. It was choking on the stench of burned feathers. It flapped. The tips of its wings were singed. No!!!!!! You evil scum!! How could you do that?????  
  
I leaned out of the car. Turned. And aimed.  
  
The bird swept toward the sky. Tom reached over the backseat and slapped the Dracon Beam out of my hand. "You idiot! yelled Lukat from my mouth. The yeerk weapon bounced across the pavement  
  
Tssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
A black scar ripped across the front of my house. No! My home. I felt thankful that the bird, one of Jake's fellow freedom fighters had escaped. I knew now that this is evil slug would not hesitate to kill my son. I must be ready.  
  
Steve  
  
One of the SUVs barreled out of the side street. The Lexus swerved. Jumped the curve. Leveled a row of mailboxes, then veered back onto the street. Past my house. Past the drive. I jerked the steering wheel. The car spun. Gravel sprayed over the neighbor's yard. A bird flapped out of the bushes. Suddenly a tiger was visible and it started to change in the most ghastly way. Out the monster I saw Jake. My son. "Go for it. You can do it." I cheered him on.  
  
Jake slowly turned to into a peregrine falcon. Wings sprouted from his body. He had had that power the whole time. I was so stupid. How could I not have seen it?  
  
(Because you were stupid. That's right) said Hirash.  
  
I hated how Hirash amused himself by antagonizing my pain. What I wouldn't give to see him under my shoe.   
  
Jean  
  
My car slammed into the driveway. I leaped from the front seat and bolted across the yard. Toward the Dracon Beam that had bounced across the street. I dove for the weapon. Rolled. Aimed. I desperately struggled to jerk my aim from Jake, but I couldn't. I was helpless. I couldn't save my baby. No!!!!  
  
The bird from before hurtled toward me. Raked my arms with its talons. "Thank-you" I willed to the bird.  
  
Tssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
Jake's bedroom window shattered. Jake and another bird flew away over the roof.  
  
"Filthy humans" shouted Lukat out of my mouth.  
  
I drove after my son with a wish in the yeerk's heart to murder him. They out flew us. That I was thankful. I wished never to see Jake again. Because if I did it would be because he had been captured or would be dead.   
  
Steve  
  
Now I am just a whisper in the back of my mind. I watch as my yeerk captor kills and enslaves my fellow humans. I am helpless. But I have the hope that someday my son and his friends will free us from this terror. I bide my time for any opportunity I will ever have to fight back.  
  
Jean  
  
I am so over-ridden with guilt and shame in not saving Jake or Tom. And when the time came for me to rescue my son I failed, but I was saved by the bird. A red-tailed hawk it was. It saved my sanity. At least what is left of it. All I have to do now is watch as my body is used by the yeerks. I will not fall into hopelessness and despair though. I will fight if I can and pray for the others who are. My life I feel is a failure, but I have faith in Jake. 


End file.
